marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue (Yost Universe)
| ally = | fam = | wxm = all | voice = Kieren van den Blink | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Rogue is from the Yost Universe series . Rogue is a and member of the . She was once a member of the . History Not much is known about Rogue's early life. She mentioned someone once tried shutting off her powers but it didn't work. Rogue went to the to become a member of the . She had a close relationship to though was angry that he constantly left to be on his own. After a mysterious explosion destroyed the mansion, Rogue left to be on her own. Rogue later attended a meeting of the public disguised, organized by . She started to leave after a mutant hunting robot called a was deployed. Though the robot was merely only supposed to be on for a short amount of time, the officer that was in charge of the controls could not get it to stop. The robot came directly after Rogue, recognizing that she was a mutant. During the pursuit, she pushed a trash can in front of it and forced to a dead end when the mutant-hunting robot was able to get rocks to fall down, barricading the pathway. As she was about to be shot, arrived and threw a rock at the robot before picking up Rogue. As Rogue was held in his arms, Angel was able to dodge blast by the robot before being shot, causing them to plummet to the ground before the arrival of , whom grabbed the two and landed with them. After landing, Rogue, Beast and Angel watched the robot come closer until it was stabbed at the top by Wolverine, whom came from the air above it to do so. After Beast asked Angel if he was alright, he concluded that he was great after seeing the X-Men together. However, Rogue corrected both him and Beast, whom struggled to relay a proper answer. She left and later that night, walked before being followed by , whom begged her for money before Rogue told him to take a hike. As Toad grabbed her, Rogue reacted quickly and after being asked if she was wearing any jewelry, grabbed the latter's tongue with her hand. After absorbing his powers and Toad falling to the ground, Rogue reacted in disgust after her tongue popped out like his and asked what he had been eating before concluding that it was bugs and being met by the other members of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Despite her assumptions of a planned attack, merely apologized for Toad, stating that he was new before being asked by Rogue what she wanted. After Domino dismissed the others by asking if they let the ladies have a moment, Rogue told her that the two had nothing to talk about before Domino stated that they did, reasoning that they were both mutants. Rogue told her not to compare herself to her and called her a criminal, stating that she was making it hard for all of them before Domino reasoned that it was hard for mutants before the Brotherhood of Mutants got involved and stated that they were not the ones whom picked the fight. After Domino stated that they were just standing up for themselves, Rogue concluded that they were doing so by terrorizing the city before Domino asked her if she was tired of getting bullied, causing her to hold her head in shame. Rogue questioned her if she was really asking her to join them before Domino stated that they were not like the X-Men and did not abandon their own, reasoning their treatment of Toad as an example. Rogue was still not entirely convinced, but went with the group to get to , whom she hesitated with using her powers on before Domino held her hand out and caused her to absorb his memories, wrinkling his face and causing him to be rendered unconscious. She eventually realized that the Brotherhood was more extreme than she realized. She also found that it was supported by through his son . She betrayed the Brotherhood and went back to the X-Men. Powers and Abilities Rogue has the abilty to absorb powers, abilities, memories and life force just by having skin-to-skin contact. Rogue cannot control her powers, so she must cover her skin. Personality Rogue is caring person, mostly towards her fellow X-Men. She cares for everyone, especially Logan. However, she is also violent when those she cares about are in danger. Rogue seems to be the most isolated X-Men, not close to anyone other than Logan. Background Rogue was voiced by Kieren van den Blink. Her X-Man uniform is similar to the one seen on while her casual clothing is closer to the version in the ''X-Men'' film series. In the Comics It has been established that her real name is Anne Marie. She permanently absorbed 's powers. Ms. Marvel did get them back so that they both had them. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Rogue (Earth-80920) at Marvel Database *Rogue (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Heroes (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Villains (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:X-Men (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Brotherhood of Mutants (Wolverine and the X-Men)